Raylights regret
by Curious Calamity
Summary: Raykit is born into the clans of harmony, given the gift of bearing wings. (A rare thing in the clans) she is valued by her clan due to their thoughts that she'll be an amazing warrior, like the many winged cats before her. but dealing with an abusive mentor, bullys, and something way worse.. She wants to be a medicine cat
1. Moonrise

_**a/n: sorry its short! I wrote this last night as I got the idea**_

 _ **And for all those people who have the drawing oc requests, i'll get them to you later!**_

 _ **Onwards!**_

The moon shone, sending weak rays of sunlight throughout the clearing.

Crickets chirped, keep the clearing void of silence, although all the animals inside it were asleep

A wail echoed throughout the clearing, awakening all from their slumbers..

A she cat curled in on herself as overwhelming bouts out pain came in waves as they flowed along her stomach.

"Firefeather! Are you alright!"

The she cat opened her eye a crack, seeing the other queen in the nursery

"Nightsong.. They're coming.."

Night songs eyes widened as she sat up, huge belly swinging out from underneath her.

"I'll get Snowberry!"

Firefeather nodded weakly, gritting her teeth as the pain became more intense

"Firefeather!"

A white cat raced into the den, a bunch of supplies in her mouth

"Nightsong! Can you get me a stick?"

"I've already have one!"

Snowberry placed the stick in between the queens jaws, before moving her paws along the queens stomach

"Now you have to push firefeather! There's three in there."

Firefeather nodded weakly, before pushing as hard as she could.

A small silver she cat slid out, laying down on the ground, unmoving

"Nightsong! Lick it! Make sure it breathes!"

Fire feather didn't have the chane to look at her daughter before the pain returned

"Again! There's two more!"

She pushed as hard as she could, but it wasn't enough

"Its a big one! You're doing fine! Again!"

The stick splintered underneath her jaws as a black and ginger tabby slid out, mewling the entire time

Snowberry nipped the sack, and handed him to night song

"One more! Last time!"

The last kit arrived

Firefeather sighed in relief as the pain dulled.

She looked at her kits, her emerald eyes sleepy as she gazed opon their kits

The first, the oldest was a small silver, white, and gray she cat who was moving around the nest, trying to get milk, climbing over her brother in the process

Firefeather purred as she nudged the kit in the right direction, feeling the kit latch on.

The second was a black and ginger kit, who wriggled around, accidently kicking his sister as he crawled around.

The last was a small she cat, a light gray and white

"Where is she? Is she alright?"

Firefeather purred lightly as she heard her mates calls from outside the den

"She's fine Shadowstreak you could head in now."

She heard the pound of paws as she watched her mate walk into the room

"I'm proud of you.." He lowered his muzzle and Nuzzled her forehead

"Tell me about it, it was horrible."

He chuckled at her remaining stubbornness before gazing at the kits.

"They're adorable aren't they?"

Firefeather blinked, trying to clear her foggy vision, before gazing at the kits herself

"They are aren't they?"

They sat like that for awhile, basking in this new feeling of parenthood

"So what should we call them."

"How about stormkit for the tom? It suits him.. And he looks so much like your brother..."

Shadowstreak sadly gazed at the kit, before smiling.

"I like that.. And how about ivykit for the small white and gray one?"

Firefeather purred, nuzzling her smallest kit

"Let's.."

They sat in silence for the last one..

The suns gentle rays of light filtered into the room, alerting the new family

Firefeather smiled softly

"Raykit."

Shadowstreak cocked his head, "Raykit?"

Firefeather rolled her eyes, "cut me some slack! It suits her fur."

He rasped his tongue over her ear.

"Relax, relax, I like it."

At that moment, the kit turned over in an attempt to climb over her sister, only to fall over on her side, mewling in frustration

"Raykits definitely a fighter isn't she."

Shadowstreak went to move her back, flinching slightly as he eyed her side.

"What's wrong? Is she okay?"

"She has wings..."

"Wings?!"

Firefeather looked at her kit, seeing the gray specked wings along her back.

She picked her up by the scruff, the kit mewled in protest, as she placed her back by her stomach

"Well it turns out all our kits will turn out to be excellent fighters then.. Especially her however.. Wings are rare.."

Shadowstreak nodded, before getting up.

"I'll tell flightstar, he'll be overjoyed, and i have

Dawn patrol."

Firefeather snorted at her mates hesitance.

"Just go, we're not going anywhere."

Shadowstreak smiled, before touching his nose to her ear once more

"Love you."

"Love you as well."

She watched her mate leave, before curling herself back around her kits

Her eyes closed, the feeling of the kits at her belly remained

 _My kits.. I will never let anything happen to you.. Ever_

 _A/n:_ **sorry , I haven't written warriors in awhile so**

 **This is my new story!**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **R &r**


	2. Hidden leaves

"Raykit! Raykit! Wake up!"  
Raykit heard her brothers yells clear as day, but remained with her eyes closed.  
"Aw come on raykit! Don't make me wake you!"  
"Mousebrain! If shes asleep she can't heard you!"  
Stormkit huffed in annoyance, before she felt her sister poke her lightly  
"Raykit!"  
Raykit smirked, feeling the moment come on.  
She leapt up, jumping on ivykit while unaware  
The white and silver she cat shrieked, crumpling under raykits greater weight  
"Get off me!" She squeaked, batting raykits white stomach  
Stormkit bowled over in laughter, seeing how ivykit had so easily lost  
"I win! I win!"  
"Kits!" Firefeather sat up, sternly looking at them.  
Raykit leapt off ivykit, earning an oof as she used her sister as a launch board.  
"Ya mom?"  
Firefeather smiled softly at her kits, who were trying to appear as innocent as possible while ivykit glared.  
She reached over an snatched raykit by the scruff, earning a !ew of surprise  
She dropped raykit by her paws, snatching up her tail so she couldn't escape  
She licked the top of raykits head,  
"You better behave if you'd like to go outside today."  
The kits eyes widened  
"Really!"  
Firefeather let raykit free after a few rasping licks, before reaching for stormkit  
"Now that you've opened your eyes.. Why not? You're almost a half moon old, and now that you've opened your eyes.."  
Stormkit struggled against fire feathers grasp, still being unable to escape.  
"Just accept your fate stormkit!"  
"Quiet ivykit!"  
Ivykit stuck her toungue out at her brother, who returned it  
Stormkit was released, racing away from his mother's grasp  
Ivykit walked over to her mother, taking the grooming without a single protest  
"How can she take that?" Raykits ears flattened in disgust  
"I don't even know!"  
Ivy kit rolled her eyes as she walked over to them  
"If you didn't stop talking you'd know we could go out now!"  
"Really!"  
"Let's go!"  
They raced out the room, nearly barreling into a cat that had entered the den  
"Oh what's this? An attack patrol!"  
Raykit looked up at the cat, seeing an all to familiar warm blue eyes looking down at her  
"Sorry sparrowfeather!"  
The tom chuckled, before turning towards his mate, robinwing, who was curled around her kits  
"Its fine, now go enjoy outside!"  
Raykit squealed before continuing the chase outside, Ivykit and stormkit not to fae behind  
"Wow.."  
The bright blue sky stretched out above them, few clouds littered the sky, allowing the sun to shine, sending rays throughout the clearing  
Trees surrounded the clearing, where the audible sound of birdchatter and chittering sounded.  
"The camps so big!"  
"There's much more to it, if you were wondering."  
A big black tommsat down next to them, his huge size dwarfing them entirely  
"Really!" Stormkit didn't seem to notice the different in size as he looked back the tom  
The tom chuckled, before flicking his tail.  
Stormkit eyed it, and even raykit was having a hard time controlling herself  
"Really," he looked at the kits, following their gazes, before smirking.  
He swiped his fluffy tail underneath their muzzles, teasing them.  
Stormkit leapt first batting at the tail with his tiny claws.  
Raykit jumped in as well, latching onto the tail as well.  
Ivykit did something way different, she leapt onto the toms back, catching him by surprise  
"Now I'm up the highest! I get to see more than the both of you!"  
Hey that's not fair!  
Raykit leapt up there as well, followed by stormkit  
"We're up here as well now!"  
The tom smiled, "would you like a badger ride?"  
"Yes!"  
"Take big steps please!"  
The tom nodded, his blue eyes shining  
"Let's go!"  
He walked around the camp, taking huge steps as he walked, jolting the kits.  
"Faster! Faster!"  
"I'm going as fast as I can!"  
"Well, when I'm a warrior! I'm sure I can go faster, no wait, apprentice even!"  
"Well we'll need to race then, right stormkit?"  
"You bet!"  
Raykit looked around, still latched onto the toms back.  
A lot of the cats stared at them with a lot of emotions.  
Some were amused.. Some confused, some interested..  
The thing is.. For the latter's they were looking at her  
She shook her pelt, feeling her pelt shake rather oddly from her two sides  
"Were here!"  
She looked up, seeing the all to familiar walls of the nursery she knew so well.  
"Well shadowstreak, of seems like you had fun."  
The tom went over to firefeather, nuzzling her before shaking the kits gently off his back  
"Wait shadowstreak?"  
Raykits eyes widened

' "your father, shadowstreak, is a very nice tom."  
"Is that why you love him?"  
Firefeather looked at stormkit, surprise lighting her gaze  
"Why are you so interested?"  
"Is it so wrong to have an interest in this stuff?"  
"You are all are way to smart for your own good."  
"Am I right?"  
"Yes."

'  
"You're our father?"  
He leaned down and Nuzzled her cheek, "yes I am sweet."  
Ivykit squealed before curling up at his paws, while stormkit played with his tail.  
Raykit smiled slightly, before turning around  
"Dad? Mom? Is there something wrong with me?"  
Her parents exchanged a glance, before turning back to her  
"Why would that be?"  
"Everyone's been looking at me funny"  
"Oh, dear, thats because you are special.. There aren't many cats like you in the clans."  
"Like me?"  
"Let me show you."  
Her father walked outside the den, and raykit followed him  
They sat outside a puddle, left from the dew  
"You see."  
Raykit looked into the puddle, seeing a black and white face, along with her bright amber eyes  
She stood up.  
"I don't see anyt-"  
That's when she saw it  
At the sides of her pelt were two strange pieces of flesh, nothing like fur.  
"What are they?"  
She turned from side to side, finding she was able to flap them somewhat  
"Those are wings. Not many cats are born with them in the clans."  
"But I don't want to be different!"  
"Raykit, you don't under-"  
She dashed away, ignoring her fathers calls, as she raced into some unknown den  
A minty scent enveloped her as she curled up in the corner of the den, feeling tears well at her eyes  
"Hey what's going- huh?"  
She felt that of another cats presence, feeling something drop  
"Oh you poor dear, what's happened?"  
Raykit looked up, seeing a soft white face looking back  
"Snowberry, youre the medicine cat right? can you fix me?"

"what do you mean?"

"these."

she flapped her wings weakly, blowing away some leaves

"oh sweetheart, theres nothing to e fixed, youre perfect the way you are."

"really?'

"truly."  
Raykit sat up, seeing the white she cat pick up the thing she dropped, before putting it in a crevice.  
"What're you doing?"  
"Storing my herbs, it makes them last longer and keeps them in order.'

curiosity stirred within her as she gazed at all the leaves and berries that lay in front of her

Raykit sniffed at the berries, poking them lightly with her paw.

"whatre these called?"

Snowberry laughed gentley, before picking up the berries with her claw.

"those are called juniper berries, they help cats who are coughing or have shortness of breath."

"really? thats so cool!"  
Raykit ran around the den,feeling strangely happy in contrast from earlier.

"What are those called?"

"Raspberry leaves."

"And that?"

"Tansy."

"and-"

"Raykit? raykit where are you!"

Snowberry swept her tail around the curious kit, gently quieting her

"Now run along now Raykit, Shadowstreaks worried."

Raykit hesitantly started towards the entrance of the den, efore turning around

"hey Snowberry?"

Snowberry looked up

"yes Raykit?"

"do you think i could be like you one day?'

"youll find out in time Raykit, now run along, i see Ivykit and Stormkit playing without you!"

"Oh they did not!"

The black kit raced out of the den, scattering some leaves in her wake

Snowberry sighed, turning back towards her herb stores

 _Oh that poor kit..._

 ** _a/n: I actually liked how this turned out.._**

 ** _hope you enjoyed!_**

 ** _R &R!_**


End file.
